Death Note: Reincarnation
by Satoru Sakaguchi
Summary: Kisah tentang Buku Kematian itu terulang lagi. Kali ini karena shinigami bernama Light yang 'menjatuhkan' bukunya. Dan semua seperti film yang diputar ulang; Near vs Kira. Tapi, siapakah Kira kali ini? Dan siapakah shinigami bernama Light itu? CH. 2  XD
1. Cahaya Dewa Kematian

**Disclaimer: **_**Death Note **_**© by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

_**Death Note: Reincarnation **_**© by Satoru Sakaguchi**

Fanfic Death Note saya yg ke… ke berapa ya? Lupa. *PLAK* Btw saya terinspirasi bikin fic ini setelah ngeliat Light waktu jadi _shinigami_. Yang belum liat, buruan liat sana! XD

**Warning:** OOC, character's death, mistypo, gaje, genre meleset, etc.

**Summary:** Kisah buku kematian itu terulang lagi. Ini semua karena _shinigami_ bernama Light itu menghilangkan Death Note-nya di dunia manusia. Dan rentetan kejadian yang dulu pernah terjadi antara Kira dan Near seakan diputar kembali seperti sebuah film. KIRA vs Near. Lalu _shinigami_ bernama Light itu? Ingatannya seolah kembali.

* * *

_Dunia _shinigami_, dunia dewa kematian yang bagi_nya_ sudah membusuk…_

"Heh? Kau menang lagi! Untuk yang ketiga kalinya?"

"Shidoh curang!"

"Ya, kau curang!"

"Hee? Apa-apaan kalian? Aku tidak curang!"

"Ah, tidak mungki—"

"Heh, apa ada diantara kalian yang melihat Ryuk?"

"Eh? Kau?"

Semua _shinigami_ terdiam. Seketika permainan mereka terganggu oleh _shinigami_ yang tiga tahun belakangan ini menjadi penghuni baru dunia mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Shidoh. "Cari saja di tempat ia biasa bermalas-malasan."

"Ugh…" _Shinigami_ itu mengeluh. Tanpa bicara lagi ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil sesekali menyeret sabit yang dibawanya.

"Ryuk," panggilnya saat ia menemukan sosok yang sudah dari tadi ia cari-cari. Dilihatnya Ryuk tengah duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa?" tanya Ryuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku bingung."

"Hmm?"

"Aku menjatuhkan Death Note-ku."

"Oh?" Nada bicara Ryuk tiba-tiba berubah. Ia nampak mulai tertarik. "Dimana kau menjatuhkannya?"

"Di dunia manusia. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Heheheheh…" Ryuk terkekeh. "Carilah buku itu sebelum ada yang menemukannya. Tapi kalau kau beruntung, mungkin Death Note-mu akan dipungut oleh seorang manusia yang bisa saja membuat dunianya jadi menarik."

"Hmm… baiklah," ucap _shinigami_ itu singkat sembari melebarkan sayapnya. Ia mulai melayang, bersiap-siap untuk terbang, namun tiba-tiba Ryuk menghentikannya sejenak.

"Hei, Light."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau kembali nanti, bawakan aku apel dari dunia manusia."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya _shinigami_ bernama Light itu terbang begitu saja, meninggalkan Ryuk yang masih memperhatikannya sembari terkekeh.

"Heheheheheh… Light."

* * *

_5 Januari 2013_

Hujan.

Ini adalah hujan pertama di tahun 2013. Rasanya dingin sekali dan begitu menusuk. Menusuk-nusuk tubuh mungil Sayu Yagami yang terperangkap di bawah hujan yang tak membiarkannya pulang ke rumah. Sayu merasa sedikit menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan ibunya untuk membawa payung. Dan sekarang akibatnya ia terpaksa harus berteduh di sebuah halte bis karena terjebak hujan lebat.

Tiba-tiba kedua bola mata Sayu menangkap imej sebuah benda hitam tergeletak di pinggir halte. Sebuah benda persegi dengan tebal tak lebih dari satu sentimeter.

Sebuah buku?

Sayu mengambil buku yang dari tadi terus menggoda pandangannya itu. Aneh, bagian dalam buku itu tidak basah sama sekali walaupun sudah terguyur derasnya hujan. Dibaliknya buku itu, dan Sayu dapat melihat dua kata yang terkesan cukup familiar baginya.

_DEATH NOTE_

"Death Note… Buku Kematian," gumam gadis itu pelan. Sayu membuka halaman pertama buku itu. "_The human whose name is written in this note…_" Tiba-tiba kalimatnya tersendat. "Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mempercayai lelucon ini."

Sayu menutup kembali buku itu, namun entah mengapa ia seperti tak mau membuang buku yang menurutnya lelucon itu. Ia justru menyimpannya didalam tasnya. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang menggerayangi hatinya, seolah menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan buku itu.

Sayu kembali bersandar pada tiang halte, seperti tadi. Selama beberapa menit ia hanya melamun, menunggu hujan reda. Dan akhirnya harapannya terkabul. Perlahan hujan yang tadinya deras mulai mereda. Sayu mulai berjalan lagi ke rumahnya sambil sesekali pikiran tentang Death Note itu melayang di kepalanya.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sayu sesampainya di rumah.

"Sayu! Kau dari mana saja? Ibu khawatir kalau…"

"Aku dari makam kakak, Bu."

Pandangan ibu Sayu berubah seketika. Kerut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. "Sayu…"

"Aku juga mengunjungi makam Ayah," ujar Sayu sembari membereskan sepatunya.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak kesana?" Perkataan ibunya membuat Sayu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap ibunya lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita mengunjungi ayah dan kakakmu, Sayu?"

"Baiklah," jawab Sayu pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

* * *

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

Sayu membaca kalimat itu dengan seksama. Itulah aturan paling pertama yang tertera di halaman pertama buku itu. Sayu mencoba memahaminya lagi. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan menulis nama seseorang, maka orang itu akan mati, pikirnya. Tetapi rasa penasarannya justru mengalahkan pemikiran logisnya, hingga akhirnya Sayu mengambil sebuah pena dari mejanya dan memutuskan untuk _mencoba_ buku itu.

"Kira-kira siapa ya? Aku tidak mungkin menulis sembarang nama." Sayu berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba terbayang wajah Light di kepalanya. Sang kakak yang telah diketahuinya adalah Kira, pembunuh berantai yang telah menjadi _legenda_ di dunia. Sebuah kenyataan yang memilukan bagi Sayu, mengetahui salah satu orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya adalah seorang pembunuh yang mengatasnamakan sebuah dunia ideal yang hanya berisi orang-orang berhati baik, sementara orang-orang yang berbuat jahat dimusnahkan untuk selama-lamanya.

Sayu segera menghapus pikiran tentang kakaknya itu dari kepalanya dan kembali fokus.

"Kalau aku jadi kakak, aku akan membunuh orang-orang jahat, 'kan?" gumamnya dalam hati. Gadis itu akhirnya menyalakan komputernya dan beberapa saat kemudian Death Note yang dipegangnya telah terisi beberapa nama.

"Kita lihat apa ini akan berhasil."

* * *

Hari ini Sayu berangkat ke tempat kerjanya seperti biasa. Satu tahun belakangan ini ia memang sudah berhasil menjadi seorang penyiar di Sakura TV. Stasiun TV itu sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik sejak kepemilikannya diserahkan kepada orang lain setelah tewasnya Demegawa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan berkat kerja kerasnya selama ini, Sayu berhasil mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjadi penyiar utama berita pagi dan siang di Sakura TV. Sayu benar-benar bersyukur, terlebih karena ia berhasil menjadi tulang punggung yang member penghidupan bagi dirinya dan ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Sungguh, tragedi kematian Light telah melatihnya menjadi seorang wanita yang dewasa dan mandiri.

"Yagami! Hei, Yagami!"

"Eh, i-iya!" Sayu mempercepat langkahnya begitu ia mendengar atasannya memanggilnya.

"Pertukaran jadwal. Kau bawakan berita ini!"

"Ini…" Sayu membaca teks berita itu perlahan. "Kira?"

"Yah, berita itu sudah menjadi _headline _dimana-mana. Semalam lima orang buronan tewas karena serangan jantung di waktu yang sama. Itu pasti _dia!_ Itu pasti Kira!" ucap pria di hadapan Sayu itu dengan sedikit penekanan yang menurut Sayu berlebihan.

Sayu cukup terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Lima buronan itu tidak lain adalah lima orang yang namanya ditulis di Death Note oleh Sayu kemarin.

"Yagami? Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Ah, iya! Maaf."

* * *

Sayu melempar dirinya ke kasur. Ia merasa takut. Tentu saja karena ia telah _membunuh_ lima orang sekaligus! Dan tadi siang ia baru saja menyiarkan berita tentang kembalinya Kira. Dan Kira itu tidak lain adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang secara sadar telah menghilangkan nyawa orang.

Lalu? Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan buku itu?

Membuangnya?

Ya, mungkin dengan membuangnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik, tapi dimana? Bagaimana jika ada yang menemukannya lalu menyalahgunakan buku itu? Bagaimana jika Death Note jatuh ke tangan yang salah?

Sayu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia teringat pada Light. Inikah hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Light, yang membuatnya menjadi seorang _Kira?_ Pasti Light sama bimbangnya dengan dirinya kala itu.

Jadi… mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa. Hanya dirinya yang boleh menggunakan buku itu. Daripada buku itu disalahgunakan, lebih baik hanya dirinya yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan dan kekuatan buku itu.

Ya, hanya dirinya! Hanya Sayu Yagami!

Dan buku itu akan ia gunakan untuk memperingatkan dunia agar _semuanya_ menjadi lebih baik. Tentu saja, batin Sayu. Ia tak perlu menjadi Kira. Ia hanya akan memperingatkan dunia ini. Itulah cara yang benar, ujar Sayu dalam hatinya. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apapun yang terjadi, buku itu tidak boleh – dan tidak akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

Demi Light.

* * *

"Amin."

Sayu merapatkan kedua tangannya dan menutup doanya. Nisan bertuliskan 'Light Yagami' dihadapannya nampak asri, dikelilingi oleh rerumputan hijau yang terawatt, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa sejuk.

Keadaan di sekitar Sayu terasa begitu sepi. Mungkin karena ibunya sudah lebih dulu pergi ke makam ayahnya, sementara ia sendiri masih ingin melepas rindu dengan sang kakak. Tak terasa, setitik air mata mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"_Kau nampak sedih."_

"Hah?" Sayu tersentak kaget mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Ia berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya Sayu ketika ia melihat sesosok makhluk menyeramkan tengah menatapnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" jerit Sayu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ketakutan. "S-Siapa…"

"Aku adalah _shinigami_, dewa kematian. Pemilik asli Death Note yang kau pungut itu."

"Dewa… k-kematian?"

"Ya. Aku sudah lama mencari-cari buku itu," katanya sembari menunjuk tas Sayu.

"Apa kau berniat mengambilnya kembali?"

"Tidak, karena menurut peraturan, manusia yang menemukan Death Note akan menjadi pemiliknya."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya harus mengikutimu, sampai kau mati atau jika buku itu musnah."

"Begitu?" Sayu mulai berdiri lagi. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Ehh… aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi mereka biasa memanggilku Light."

"Light? Nama yang sama dengan kakakku."

"Benarkah?"

"Penampulanmu bahkan sangat mirip dengannya."

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu kalau manusia bisa berpenampilan seperti dewa kematian."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku pakaian yang kau kenakan,dasi atau apalah itu yang kau jadikan ikat kepala, lalu gaya bicaramu… entah kenapa semua itu mengingatkanku padanya."

"Hmm…" Light menggaruk-garuk dagunya, sepertinya ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sayu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita ke makam ayahku, setelah itu kita pulang," ajak Sayu sembari mulai melangkah pergi dari makam kakaknya. Ia berkalan, namun pandangannya kosong. Air mata yang sempat membasahi pipinya pun masih terlihat mengkilat diterpa cahaya senja.

Sayu dan Light sama-sama merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik setelah ini.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

Gyeeeh maap kalo gaje. :p

Btw minna-san udah pada liat bentuk _shinigami-_nya Light belum? Kalo yang udah pasti ya udah bisa menggambarkan sosoknya di fic ini dong? Nah, bagi yang belum mendingan liat dulu deh biar gak bingung. xD Anyway, karena udah baca, minta ripiunya dong. Kritik dan saran diterima, mau di-flame juga saya pasrah aja deh. Sankyuu!


	2. Musuh Bebuyutan

_**Death Note ©**_** by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

_**Death Note: Reincarnation ©**_** by Satoru Sakaguchi**

Yosh, _update_ chapter kedua. Douzo…

**Warning: **OOC, mistypo, gaje, genre yang meleset, dsb.

**Summary: **Light, untuk pertama kalinya mencoba menawarkan pertukaran _mata _dengan Sayu. Sementara Near, kembali dengan tim SPK-nya mencoba mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Kira. Namun sayangnya, teori Near yang mengatakan bahwa Kira ada di Jepang selalu berhasil dipatahkan. Dimana Kira sebenarnya?

* * *

"_Masukkan _user id _dan _password _anda."_

"Stephen… _Loud._"

"User id _dan _password _diterima."_

Pintu besi dihadapan pria itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah lorong panjang yang akan mengantarnya pada seseorang yang telah memanggilnya.

Gevanni, begitu ia bisa dipanggil, berjalan dengan langkah yang stabil menyusuri lorong itu, sementara pintu besi dibelakangnya tertutup kembali secara otomatis. Gevanni menghela satu nafas yang amat panjang, seolah ingin menghirup seluruh oksigen di sekitarnya. Ia sedang bersemangat. Tak pernah begitu bersemangat seperti ini, malah. Jantungnya berdegup dalam ritme yang cepat, walaupun tak begitu kencang. Sedikit demi sedikit ujung lorong itu terlihat, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Markas SPK, _Special Provision for Kira._

"Selamat datang kembali, Gevanni."

Suara itu. Suara yang begitu familiar bagi Gevanni. Pimpinannya yang dulu masih terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil, sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa. Walau kebiasaan duduknya masih tetap sama, cara berpakaiannya juga tak berubah, dan ia juga masih senang berkutat dengan mainan-mainannya, tetapi anak laki-laki dihadapannya itu benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

"Near!" ucap Gevanni serasaya tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa, ada Lidner dan Lester juga disini." Seiring dengan perkataan anak itu, dua orang rekannya yang tadi ia sebutkan muncul.

Halle Lidner dan Anthony Lester.

"Sepertinya kita kembali dipersatukan oleh Kira, bukan begitu?"

"Hei, jangan bicara begitu, Lidner."

"Lidner benar," kata Near tiba-tiba. "Kita _dipersatukan_ lagi oleh Kira. Karena itulah, kita akan memberikan _balasan _yang tidak akan terlupakan olehnya."

Anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan beberapa boneka jari dari sakunya. Salah satu dari boneka-boneka itu ia pasangkan di jari telunjuknya. Boneka itu tidak lain adalah boneka jari yang di perutnya telah ia tulisi 'KIRA'.

"Kau yakin ini kasus yang sama dengan yang dulu, Near?" tanya Lidner.

"Positif," jawab Near datar sembari memasangkan boneka jarinya yang lain. "Tapi, Kira yang ini tidak seperti Kira yang dulu kita hadapi."  
"Maksudmu?"

"Dia terlalu… '_baik'_, tidak sebrutal Kira yang dulu. Dan jika kuperhatikan lagi, semua pembunuhan yang ia lakukan terkesan hanya seperti sebuah gertakan." Near memperhatikan dengan seksama dua boneka jari yang kini terpasang di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Satu boneka Kira dan satu lagi boneka dirinya sendiri.

"Gertakan…" gumam Gevanni pelan.

"Gevanni, Lester, Lidner, cek semua peralatan kalian. Kita akan memburu permbunuh berantai ini… lagi."

* * *

"Aku pulang…"

Sayu segera membereskan sepatunya begitu ia sampai di rumah. Mantelnya segera ia gantung di tempat yang seharusnya, begitu juga dengan tas kerjanya. Rumahnya nampak sepi, sepertinya ibunya sedang pergi keluar. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Sayu bergegas pergi ke dapur, lalu membuka lemari makan. Ada sesuatu yang sangat disukai Light disana.

"Keripik kentang!" Light berteriak girang, mendapati makanan manusia favoritnya tersedia dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Kau memang sangat mirip dengan kakakku."

"Entahlah. Sejak pertama kau memberi makanan itu padaku, aku jadi sangat menyukainya," ujar Light dengan mulut masih penuh dengan keripik kentang. Sementara Sayu hanya diam. Ia duduk bersandar di kursi sambil memejamkan mata, melepas lelah.

"Sayu."  
"Hmm?"

"Dari cerita yang kudengar di kalangan _shinigami_, katanya manusia yang menemukan Death Note pada umumnya akan menjadi terobsesi dan begitu bersemangat menulis di Death Note…"

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Light."

"Maksudku, kau nampak tidak bersemangat dengan Death Note itu," kata Light enggan. "Ada yang salah?"

Sayu membuka matanya perlahan. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, 'kan? Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Kira. Lagipula bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti muncul lagi detektif seperti L? Aku tidak sepintar kakakku, karena itulah aku lebih memilih untuk menjalaninya seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu semuanya akan jadi membosankan."

"Tidak juga. Buktinya seluruh dunia sudah mulai gempar."

Light mencermati perkataan Sayu sembari menghabiskan keripik kentangnya. Benar juga perkataan Sayu, pikirnya. Baru satu bulan sejak kasus lima orang buronan itu, tapi perhatian dunia sudah hampir seluruhnya terpusat pada Kira.

"Hei, Sayu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau tahu perbedaan antara manusia dengan _shinigami_?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Biar kujelaskan. Perbedaannya ada dua," kata Light sembari menunjukkan angka dua dengan jari-tengkoraknya. "Yang pertama, jika _shinigami_ menulis nama seseorang di Death Note, maka sisa umur manusia itu akan ditambahkan kedalam sisa umur _shinigami_ tersebut. Hal ini berlaku untuk _shinigami_, tapi tidak untuk manusia."

"Ya, kurasa hal itu tercantum dalam peraturan Death Note."

"Yang kedua," lanjut Light. "_Shinigami_ bisa mengetahui nama dan sisa waktu hidup setiap manusia hanya dengan melihat wajah mereka."

"Kurasa cukup masuk akal."

"Begitulah. Dan kau perlu tahu, manusia bisa saja memiliki mata _shinigami_, asalkan mereka melakukan _kontrak_."  
"Maksudmu, semacam pertukaran?"

Light mengangguk. "_Harga_ dari sepasang mata _shinigami_ adalah setengah dari sisa waktu hidup orang itu. Kalau kau mau melakukan pertukaran itu, kau bisa melakukannya kapan saja."

"Entahlah, Light. Lagipula aku tidak ingin begitu serius dalam urusan Death Note ini. Mungkin… nanti kalau aku benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak," ujar Sayu ringan.

Terlihat jelas ekspresi wajah Light yang _berubah._ Sepertinya ia agak kecewa. "Yah, padahal aku ingin tahu rasanya bertukar mata dengan manusia."

* * *

_13 Februari 2013_

"_Near, aku mendapat informasi baru."_

"Jelaskan, Lester."

"_Lima hari belakangan ini, seluruh korban Kira terpusat di Amerika dan negara-negara di wilayah Eropa. Sementara itu tingkat kematian di Jepang hanya mencapai dua persen."_

Seperti biasa, Near bermain dengan tumpukan kartunya. Ratusan kartu itu ia susun menjadi bentuk sebuah menara dengan ukuran yang besar. Tidak hanya itu, ratusan dadu berukuran kecil juga telah disusunnya dengan rapi. Tumpukan dadu-dadu itu mengelilinginya seperti sebuah dinding. Saking tingginya sampai Lidner dan Gevanni tidak bisa melihat Near dibalik dinding dadu itu.

"Amerika?" tanya Lidner. "Apa itu artinya Kira adalah—"

"Tidak," ucap Near tiba-tiba. "Sudah kukatakan pada kalian, Kira yang ini berbeda dengan Kira yang sebelumnya. Dia mencoba mengecoh kita."

"Apa maksudmu, Near?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Gevanni untuk bekerja di tempat yang berbeda denganmu dan Lester. Itu karena aku memberikan tugas khusus untuknya. Dari sejak kasus ini dimulai, Gevanni sudah melihat semua tayangan yang membicarakan Kira dari berbagai penjuru dunia, dan coba tebak…"

Lidner mengangkat bahunya tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Korban pertama Kira adalah orang Jepang."

"Orang Jepang? Itu artinya kau ingin mengatakan kalau Kira adalah orang Jepang."

"Kemungkinan 73 persen," ucap Near seraya meletakkan kartu terakhir di bagian paling atas menara kartunya. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain mengambil selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta dunia. "Kira yang satu ini tidak gegabah, ia justru sangat berhati-hati. Dia pasti sudah belajar dari kasus Kira yang sebelumnya. Dia tidak membunuh orang-orang di negaranya karena dia telah waspada akan keberadaan orang-orang seperti kita yang pasti akan langsung mengetahui kalau dia adalah orang Jepang—mengingat lima orang buronan itu hanya diberitakan dalam berita lokal di Jepang," jelas Near. Salah satu boneka jarinya ia gerakkan diatas wilayah Jepang dalam petanya. "Aku menduga Kira yang satu ini baru mengetahui keberadaan Death Note, dan dia melakukan _uji coba_-nya terhadap lima buronan itu."

"Tapi Near, walaupun teorimu itu memungkinkan, kita masih belum bisa benar-benar yakin kalau Kira benar-benar ada di Jepang."

"Aku yakin, benar-benar yakin kalau Kira ada di Jepang."

Lidner menelan ludah. Tak pernah ia melihat Near keras kepala begitu.

"Lester, berapa angka kematian rata-rata di Jepang dalam seminggu terakhir?"

"_Kalau untuk kasus Kira, kurang lebih sekitar sebelas orang per-minggu,"_ jawab Lester dari balik monitor.

"Sudah kuduga. Kemungkinan 92 persen Kira ada di Jepang."

Entah mengapa Gevanni jadi ikut merasa kalau Near jadi keras kepala akhir-akhir ini. "Lalu, apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita mencari bukti yang lebih meyakinkan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan kelelahan.

"Itu sudah kupikirkan dari jauh-jauh hari, Gevanni," ujar Near, masih bermain dengan teman-teman boneka jarinya. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi kaget-sesaat di wajah Lidner dan Gevanni yang ditujukan padanya ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut mungilnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Near lugu, melihat kedua rekannya itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata penasaran.

"Lalu… dengan cara apa?"

"Aku akan menggunakan _metode_ yang pernah L gunakan dulu. _Metode _yang ia gunakan untuk mengetahui kalau Kira benar-benar ada di Jepang," kata Near. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak enggan—enggan menyebut nama L yang pastipada akhirnya mengingatkannya kembali pada peristiwa kematian detektif itu.

* * *

Sayu sedang menonton televisi, lagi. Agak membosankan juga, melihat sekerumunan orang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai 'Utusan Kira'—dan sebutan konyol lainnya, dengan bangganya tampil di layar kaca seolah-olah Kira benar-benar mengutus mereka. Memangnya apa yang lebih bodoh dibanding sekumpulan orang-orang berjubah putih yang mengadakan kontes kepemujaan Kira di televisi? Acara itu membuat _mood_-nya turun, jadi Sayu memutuskan untuk mengganti dengan _channel_ yang lain.

Namun tiba-tiba semua acara digantikan oleh sebuah _breaking news_ yang memenuhi semua _channel_ di televisi.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian jas biru gelap dengan dasi bergaris putih dan sedikit sekali polesan _make-up_ yang kontras, muncul begitu saja seolah dia adalah seorang presiden yang ingin menyampaikan pidatonya.

Namun bedanya pria ini justru duduk diam dengan tenang didepan sebuah meja kecokelatan yang menyangga tangannya. Diatas meja itu ada papan nama dengan nama berawalan huruf N yang jika nama itu dibaca, terkesan seperti seorang berkebangsaan Amerika—setidaknya begitulah menurut Sayu.

"Kira," kata pria itu akhirnya. "Mungkin kau memang sudah kembali. Tapi kemunculanmu kali ini akan menjadi awal dari akhir hidupmu lagi, seperti dulu!"

Sayu terkejut. Matanya membelalak.

"Karena kau adalah kriminal!"

* * *

**Sedikit A/N: **Aish, saya merasa Light-nya jadi kayak Ryuk. =3= Gomenne, mungkin jadi agak OOC, tapi nanti kuusahain seterusnya in-chara. :3  
Oiya, untuk membuat fic ini lebih berasa 'reinkarnasi'-nya, aku bikin peristiwa-peristiwa awal di kisah Death Note itu sedikit terulang, jadi jangan heran ya kalo ada scene yang familiar. xD Yosh, karena udah baca, MINTA *PLAK* ripiunya ya! XD

Sankyuu!


End file.
